


Apple Pie in the Mountains

by thatsmorelikeittt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bearded Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Lives, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mentions of Death, Miracle ships it, Past Abuse, Post Series Finale AU, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Dies, Shameless Smut, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmorelikeittt/pseuds/thatsmorelikeittt
Summary: 3 years after Sam dies, Dean is lonely. Losing everyone he has ever loved, he empties the bunker and hermits in the mountains of Kansas with Miracle. He is angry, angry at the world and at himself for being the only one left alive. A chance encounter during a snowstorm makes him think he could keep his promise to Sam, go live an apple pie life.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

* * *

* * *

The vamp lunged at Dean, narrowly missing him as Dean stepped to the side quickly before turning towards the sharp-toothed monster, swinging his machete swiftly, lopping the vampire’s head off the rest of his body cleanly as blood sprayed the older Winchester brother in the face.

Dean turned, seeing a vamp pinning Sam against a post in the barn, teeth reaching for Sam’s jugular. Dean moved quickly over to his brother’s rescue, slicing the vamps head off, winking at Sam as he cleaned his machete off on his jeans before putting the weapon back in its holster.

“What are you standing there for? We need to go get those kids?” Dean nodded his head towards the barn doors, turning away from Sam as he walked towards the exit.

“Dean?” Sam chocked out, realizing the rebar in his back was deeper inside his body than he first thought.

“Yeah?” Dean looked at him, irritation in his face as Sam’s lack of urgency of saving the missing brothers.

“I- I can’t move. There’s something in my back.” He chocked as Dean rushed over to him, grabbing Sam’s arm lightly as his hand made his way to Sam’s back to investigate the damage.

Cold, sticky wetness met Dean’s fingertips as he touched the thick metal sticking into his brother. His heart dropped into his stomach, he had to go find help, and _fast._

“Okay, it’s okay Sammy, let me go call 911 and get the first aid kit.” Dean breathed, trying to steady his racing heart.

“No, don’t- don’t go, Dean I need you to stay with me.” Sam trembled, tears falling from his eyes as he realized he only had minutes to spare.

“Sam, I need to-”

“Dean there isn’t time.” Sam cried.

“Of course, there’s time, Sam we have all the time in the world now.” Dean felt tears stinging in his eyes, _this couldn’t be it, not like this. Not Sam._

“Dean I’m scared, don’t leave, please.” Dean nodded, his hand cupping his baby brother’s face with love.

“Dammit Sam. This should be me, you deserve a life, not me.” Dean cried, he couldn’t lose Sam, not when he had lost everyone else too.

“Don’t- don’t say that. You, deserve to have a life more than anyone I know Dean. You always look out for everyone but yourself.” Sam chocked, feeling blood coming up in his throat.

“You saved me, so many times. Ever since we were kids, you carried me out of the fire, you got my soul back for me, you protected me from dad when we were kids.” Dean was crying now as Sam spoke.

“Don’t leave me Sam, I can’t do this without you.” Sam nodded his head, grabbing the front of Dean’s shirt.

“Yes, you can, you’ve done it before. But you need to promise me that you won’t try to bring me back this time, it always ends bad. I need you to promise me that you’ll go live an apple pie life like you’ve always wanted.” Sam begged, squeezing Dean’s shirt to get him to understand his requests.

“Sam-”

“Promise. Dean, please.” Sam begged, sobbing hard as he felt himself fading.

“Okay, okay I promise. I promise Sammy. I’d do anything for you, you know that? My baby brother, I love you so damn much.” Dean cried, cradling Sam’s face in his hands.

“I- I love you too Dean. I need one thing from you though.”

“Anything.” Dean nodded, wiping Sam’s tears.

“Tell me it’s okay. That I can go.” Sam’s lips trembled; he didn’t want to leave his brother alone.

“It’s okay Sammy, I’ll be okay. Just go when you need to.” Dean cried, wishing Cas was still here to save him.

“Thank you.” Sam breathed out, closing his eyes as he took his last breath.

* * *

** 3 Years Later **

Emily didn’t realize it would be snowing in the mountains, the further north she drove, the deeper and thicker the snow got, covering the black ice on the road that made her swerve her car right into a ditch.

  
  
Thankfully she didn’t sustain any injuries, but she was lost in the middle of nowhere with no service on her phone. She didn’t think she had been driving for as long as she had been, hence her thinking the idea to walk to town for help in a hoodie and fashion boots was a good idea.

  
  
She pulled her arms into her chest, trying to warm her hands as she plugged along the roadside. She was sure her car was buried in snow and would be impossible to find at this point. Thankfully she was smart enough to grab her small purse before she started her unfortunate trek.  
  


  
The steady rumbling of a truck caught her attention as she raised her head to signal for the black truck to stop, praying that the person in it wasn’t a serial killer. The truck slowed to a stop, pulling up next to her as the driver rolled down the passenger side window.

  
  
“Miracle, get in the back for a minute bud.” A gruff voice said to the fluffy dog poking his head out the window. “Sorry, do you need help?” The man asked, he had a scruffy beard and long locks that framed his face, but what stood out to her the most was his eyes. They were the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

  
  
“Uh yeah, do you know how far it is to town? My car slid into a ditch and I don’t have any service on my phone.” She replied, shivering in the wind.

  
  
“You can’t get into town right now; the snow is too deep. I barely got through it to get home before the storm got worse, and you’re not going to get any service up her until the storm dies down. Happens all the time.” He shrugged apologetically.

  
  
“Fuck. I don’t know what I’m going to do.” She was scared, she was new to Kansas and didn’t have any family to come to help her out.

  
  
“I could give you a lift back to my place; I’ll be able to get ahold of someone once the storm stops and get your car out for you.” He offered kindly. Emily contemplated the offer as she stood there and shivered, he had a dog, he couldn’t be that bad right?

  
  
“Okay. Thank you.” She breathed as she approached the truck, opening the door quickly as she climbed in.

  
  
“I’m Dean, this is Miracle.” He introduced himself as he rolled up the window, watching her as she held her small hands to the heated vents to warm up.

  
  
“Thank you again, I’m Emily.” She smiled warmly, happy to be in some heat at last.

  
  
“Can I ask what you were doing up in the mountains dressed like that?” He chuckled, taking in her attire.

  
  
“I live a few hours away; I have a few days off so I thought I’d go exploring since I just moved here. It wasn’t snowing where I live, so I didn’t think I’d have to dress for winter.” She shrugged, laughing lightly at her stupidity.

  
  
Miracle threw himself into Emily’s lap, licking her face loving as he made himself comfortable in the front seat with the pair.

  
  
“Miracle what are you doing?” Dean questioned the dog, trying to get the dog into the back seat while trying to drive.

  
  
“Oh, he’s fine. I love dogs, I’m a veterinarian tech so I’m totally fine with this.” She smiled brightly, rubbing behind Miracle’s ear as Dean pulled onto a dirt road.

  
  
“You must be freezing; your clothes are all wet from the snow.” Dean remarked, speeding up a little to get home faster so he could get her in warm, dry clothes.

  
  
“Yeah, but it’s not too terrible now that I’m warming up.” Dean watched her as she looked out the window while he drove. Freckles littered her face, her blonde hair was damp from the snow, the red in her cheeks made her blue eyes shine bright in the sunlight.

* * *

  
  
“We’re here.” Dean sighed, giving her a small smile before he opened his door, hoping out and ordering Miracle out so Emily could get out as well.

  
  
The cabin was small, but homey. A cozy looking couch sat in front of the fireplace with the tv off in the corner, pictures of Dean with unknown people littered the fireplace mantle. Dog toys were scattered around the small living room, letting Emily know that Miracle was well taken care of and spoiled rotten. The kitchen was big with a decent-sized dining room.

  
  
“Let me go get you something dry, I don’t have any pants that will fit you but I can give you some briefs?” Dean suggested

  
  
“Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you, Dean.” Emily smiled, not realizing until now how tall he was.

  
  
“No problem sweetheart.” Dean winked before disappearing into the hall that Emily assumed led to his bedroom.

  
  
Heat rushed to her face, being in such close quarters with such an attractive man made her clench her legs around nothing, it had been too long.

  
  
Dean breathed out as he shuffles through his closet, looking for an appropriate shirt for her. She was cute, really cute. Too cute for Dean to be alone with for a long period of time, his dick stirred in his pants as he thought of her small form in the flannel shirt he picked out for her. Part of him wished he had pants short enough for her to wear, the other part was glad he didn’t.

“I um, I thought you might want to shower so I put a towel and washcloth on the counter in the bathroom that’s in my room. I don’t have anything girly smelling though, I’m sorry-”

  
  
“It’s perfectly fine, thank you.” Emily interrupted, grateful for the tall stranger.

  
  
“I put some clothes on the bed for when you’re done. Are you hungry? I was going to make myself a cheeseburger when I got home, I have enough for you too if you want?” He asked, hoping she liked cheeseburgers and wasn’t one of those crazy vegetarians.

  
  
“Oh man that sounds amazing, thank you. All that walking made me hungry.”

  
  
“Alright, well my room is the door at the end of the hall, just let me know if you need anything.” Dean nodded, smiling down at her, she couldn’t be more than five feet tall, if that. He’d have to bend down to kiss her, he wished he could lean down to kiss her plump lips right now.

  
  
“Thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver.” She walked towards him, stepping up on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss on his cheek. His beard tickled her face as her lips lingered on his skin. The action sending electricity through both of their spines.

  
  
Dean looked down at her as she pulled away, biting her lip as she gauged his reaction.

  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” She apologized, feeling awkward as he stared at her.  
  


  
“There’s nothing to apologize for Em, I have no complaints.” He smirked, making her laugh lightly.  
  


  
“I’m gonna go shower now.” She pointed towards the bedroom, stepping away from him as she headed towards the hall.

* * *

The smell of food was in the air as Emily exited the bathroom and closed Dean’s bedroom door with a quiet click. Walking to the bed, she saw a light blue plaid flannel and a pair a of heather gray briefs set neatly on the bed for her. She brought the shirt to her nose, inhaling Dean’s scent. He smelled amazing, like leather and whiskey and really good cologne. She could drown in his scent.

The briefs were baggy around her waist but the thankfully stayed on, the flannel ended a little above her knees, covering her ass easily. She left the top few buttons open, checking her appearance in the bathroom mirror quickly before heading out to the kitchen.

“It smells amazing in here.” She remarked as her bare feet padded on the wood floor, walking into the kitchen to Dean flipping the burgers in the pan.

“Thanks, I usually grill but,” Dean looked out the bay window behind him, winking at Emily as she smiled. “What do you like on your burger? I’ve got pickles, ketchup, mustard, mayo, and onions.” He offered as he pulled cheese slices on the fridge.

“I’ll have everything but onion, thank you. Do you need help with anything?” She offered, feeling useless.

“Nah, what do you want to drink? I have beer? I think I have a bottle of wine I’ve never opened too if you prefer that?” Dean finally gave her a once over, caught off guard at how good she looked in his shirt, it made his thoughts go south for a moment before she answered him.

“I’ll take some wine, I’m not a beer drinker.”

“Oh, we definitely have to change that.” He winked, putting the finished cheeseburgers on buns.

* * *

They sat on the couch in the living room, Dean had started the fireplace while Emily was showering, hoping it would help warm her up from the storm. Dean turned the news on to see what they were saying about the storm, finding out it was going to last at least two more days. Emily’s stomach dropped, silently panicking at what she was going to do, she was sure Dean wouldn’t let her extend her stay by two more days, she couldn’t impose like that.

“You can stay here as long as you need to Em, I don’t mind your company at all.” Dean said as if he was reading her mind.

“No Dean, I can’t impose on you like that.” She tried to argue before he put his hand up gently.

“Sweetheart, the roads are closed and you have no fucking idea where your car is, you’re not imposing on me at all. I really don’t have anyone in my life so it’s nice to have someone around for once, I insist on you staying.” He smiled genuinely, bumping her knee with his elbow before he reached to take a swig of his beer.

* * *

They finished their dinner and did the dishes quickly, talking easily as they cleaned up the kitchen.

“So, you said you just moved here?” Dean asked, watching her sip on her wine, the firelight making her eyes sparkle as she sat in front of it on the floor huddled under a blanket.

Emily had made a comment about how she hated scary movies while they were cleaning up the kitchen, Dean insisted they sit down and watch his favorite scary movie _All Saint’s Day_. Dean was putting the disc in the Blu-ray player, looking back at her, catching her staring as she swirled the wine around in her glass.

“Yeah I’m from Michigan, but I got an offer I couldn’t refuse to come out here, and I needed a fresh start so I thought ‘what the hell?’” She shrugged as Dean made his way back to her, lifting the blanket to get back under it; his hand brushed her leg accidentally, making her legs clench around nothing involuntarily.

Dean felt her legs clench as he grabbed the remote to press the play button, swallowing harshly as he tried to think about something other than the beautiful blonde next to him. Emily leaned in closer to him, her head coming up to meet his shoulder.

“Promise to hold me while I hide?” She teased, heat radiated off his body as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his body.

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

“I’m gonna grab more wine really quick while the commercials play.” She whispered, hesitantly pulling out of his embrace before standing up. Dean watched as his flannel rode up, exposing her ass in his briefs to him, making his dick swell in his jeans as she walked away.

Emily sat back down under the covers, getting a peek at the erection outline in Dean’s jeans, it made her silently laugh that she was doing that to him just by being in his shirt. She had heard that guys thought it was a turn on, Dean was apparently one of those guys.

She scooted closer to him again, silently messing with him. Dean looked over at her, catching her eye as she smiled innocently at him.

“So where in Michigan are you from?” He asked, pressing the play option on the menu to start the movie.

“Livonia, it’s Metro Detroit area, I’m sure you’ve never been there, but it’s like 20 minutes away from downtown.” She explained, sipping on her wine as she talked.

“No, I’ve been to Michigan a few times for work.” She looked at him surprised; her hand inched close to his thigh under the blanket.

Really? What do you do?” She cocked her head, wanting to know more about him.

“I was a private investigator; it was kind of a family business type deal.” Dean replied, thinking quickly.

“You don’t do it anymore?”

“No, I’m the only one left and it just didn’t seem worth it anymore to go on alone.” He whispered, taking a sip of his beer.

“Oh Dean, I’m so sorry.” Emily placed her hand on his thigh, running her thumb back and forth soothingly over the denim.

“It’s okay, my parents died a long time ago but my brother- Sam, he’s been gone for 3 years and it feels like yesterday most days. Sometimes I feel like I can’t even breathe.” He swallowed back a sob, he had never talked about Sam to anyone ever, but with Emily, it just felt right.

“What happened?” She turned her body to face him, slowly reaching for his hand, grasping it lightly as he spoke.

“It was a hunting accident, he died right in front of me.: Dean squeezed her hand, happy to have her there with him.

“I’m so sorry, watching someone die is horrible. Especially if it’s someone you loved.” Dean looked over at her, he could tell that she was speaking from experience.

“You’ve watched someone you love die?” Emily nodded sadly.

“My mom had a stroke right in front of me, she was gone before the paramedics could even get there to help.” She replied, a tear falling from her eyes, she didn’t even know she was crying.

“Jesus, Em I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve to go through that.” Dean wiped at her tears, staring at her lips as she gave him a small smile.

“You didn’t deserve to watch your brother die either.” She reached up to caress his cheek, his beard tickled her fingertips as she ran them along his jaw.

Dean brushed stray strands of wavy hair out of her face, looking into her eyes as she stared at his lips.

“I really want to fucking kiss you.” He breathed out; voice heavy with desire. She bit her lip, his words making her blush.

“What’s taking so long?” She responded, leaning into him to capture his lips in hers, the feel of his beard making warmth pool in her belly.

Dean’s tongue prodded the seal of her lips, requesting entrance as he pulled her into his lap, completely forgetting about the slasher flick that was playing in the background.

Emily moaned out into his mouth as she felt his tongue at her lips, opening up for him eagerly as she wrapped her hands around his neck, griding down on his growing length teasingly.

Dean’s lips went to her neck, his beard tickling and lightly scratching her skin as he left wet, open mouth kisses on the column of her neck, setting her body ablaze. She pulled at his hair, making him groan out in ecstasy.

“Fuck, are you trying to kill me?” He teased, nipping at her neck lightly, making her giggle.

“It’s possible, your beard keeps tickling me so it’s only fair.” She responded breathlessly.

“Ticklish huh? Maybe we need to see if you’re ticklish anywhere else.” He winked, picking her up off the floor effortlessly. Emily wrapped her legs around his waist as he headed towards his bedroom.

“You have no idea how sexy you look in my clothes, you’ve been killing me all night sweetheart.” He groaned as she pressed her clothed heat into him, more than likely leaving a wet spot on the flannel he was wearing.

“Hell, you’ve been killing me since I got in your damn truck. Have you looked in a mirror lately Dean?” She asked as he kicked the door shut before throwing her on his bed lightly.

Dean smirked at her, liking her attitude, he grabbed at her ankles, pulling her to the edge of his bed as he leaned down to kiss her once more.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” He didn’t want to pressure her into anything.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to scream.” She replied annoyed. Dean laughed at her, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She could definitely get used to his laugh, it was beautiful, just like him.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He smiled, crawling on top of her as he started to unbutton her shirt.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re sweet.” She kissed his chest, lips lingering on his skin before she pulled away. “What does this mean?” She asked, fingers grazing the smooth skin of his tattoo.
> 
> Dean looked down at the black anti-possession mark momentarily as he held her.  
> “You’re sweet.” She kissed his chest, lips lingering on his skin before she pulled away. “What does this mean?” She asked, fingers grazing the smooth skin of his tattoo.
> 
> Dean looked down at the black anti-possession mark momentarily as he held her.

* * *

Chills ran down Emily’s spine as Dean unbuttoned the flannel she wore teasingly, he pushed the fabric to the sides, revealing her naked breasts to him. Dean licked his lips before bending down to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly on the nub as she bucked up into him.

“Fuck, Dean.” Emily moaned, fingers running through his hair as his beard scratched her chest with every move of his mouth.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you.” He winked, his hands dipped into the briefs upon her waist, collecting her slick with his fingers as he plunged a thick digit into her core.

She moaned out again, reaching up to unbutton his own flannel, she wanted to see all of him. She yelped out as he added another finger inside, picking up a steady rhythm as he scissored inside before he added a third digit, the action making her heat bubble up inside with each thrust.

“You’re taking my fingers so well, I can’t wait to see how well you take my cock.” Dean groaned, laughing lightly as Emily struggled to unbutton his shirt, he started to circle her clit with his thumb.

“Jesus Dean.” She squealed, abandoned her task as her orgasm took over her senses.

Dean’s fingers rode her out through her orgasm, her walls clenching around his hand almost made him come in his jeans, he couldn’t wait to be inside her tight, sinful pussy. He removed his hand from her with a squelching noise, making her feel empty. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean of her slick before he pulled the briefs off her body.

“You taste fantastic Em.” He breathed as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a chiseled chest adorned with a black inked tattoo above his heart.

She sat up on her knees, reaching out for him as she pulled him to her lips for a heated kiss. He pulled her to him, pressing their chests together with want as his hands slid down her back to her ass, lightly kneading as she pinched his nipples teasingly. Dean groaned in her mouth, thrusting the air as she giggled into his lips.

Emily moved her lips down his neck, kissing her way down to his chest, outlining his tattoo with her tongue as she pulled him down onto the bed.

“It’s my turn now.” She whispered in his ear as her hands went to his belt, palming his erection through his jeans before she popped the button open and pulled his jeans and briefs down his legs. His impressive length smacking against his belly. He saw her eyes widen and smirked proudly at her, chuckling lightly as he watched her swallow hard.

“See something you like?” He raised an eyebrow, watching her blush as she crawled up to his awaiting cock.

“Yeah, I- I see a lot of something.” She smiled, he was the biggest dick she’d ever had, definitely a good 9 inches with an incredible girth. She was surprised her legs didn’t buckle from the thought of him being inside her.

She licked up his length teasingly from base to tip, dipping her tongue into his slit, collecting the beads of precum before taking him in her mouth. She couldn’t remember how long it had been since she had given a blowjob, but she knew she had always been good at it and from the sounds Dean was making, she hadn’t lost her touch.

Dean bucked as he felt her hands cup his balls, squeezing generously as he hit the back of her throat. She held his cock in his mouth for a moment before coming up for air, spilling excess saliva onto him for lubrication. Her tongue went to his balls, sucking both of them slowly while moaning down on the sensitive sack before Dean bucked his hips in the air again, making his cock hit her in the face.

“Fuck Em, get over here.” He groaned, pulling her into his lap before he kissed her roughly. “You are such a tease, you know that?” He moaned, hot air fanning her face before he kissed her again, smacking her ass lightly, making her moan into his mouth.

“I’m guessing you liked that?” He pulled her hair back, making her look him in the eyes. “Do you like having your ass smacked? Huh Em?” She nodded, her wetness pulsing out of her as she clenched at his words.

“I’m gonna need you to say it before I do it again, okay sweetheart?” He raised an eyebrow; he could feel her dripping on to his thigh.

“Yes, oh my god yes. Do it again.” She begged, kissing him pleadingly as she pushed her ass into his hand.

Dean laughed into the kiss at her eagerness, happily obliging at her request as he smacked down on to her skin once again. She started griding on his thigh with every smack, trying to build up some friction for her aching clit.

“Dean please, I need you inside me.” She cried out after the tenth slap. Dean nodded, soothingly running his hand on her reddened buttocks.

“I need you too sweetheart.” He whispered as he turned their bodies, laying her down on the blankets gently as he spread her legs for him. “Can’t wait to feel you wrapped around me.” He groaned as he ran his cock through her slit, coating him in her juices.

Dean gave himself a few strokes as Emily squirmed beneath him, impatiently waiting for him. He leaned down to her lips once more, giving her a slow, sensual kiss as he lined himself up with her entrance. He pressed into her slowly, feeling a slight resistance as he pushed the head of his cock in.

“Fucking hell, you’re tighter than I thought you’d be.” Dean hissed, caressing her cheek sweetly.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had sex, I’m sorry.” Emily whispered; embarrassment laced in her voice as he pressed on.

“Don’t worry about it baby, I just don’t want to hurt you.” He groaned, finally bottoming out in her, making her back arch into him.

“Oh my god, holy fuck…” She breathed out, feeling perfectly stuffed by him. He pulled out until only the head was inside, thrusting into her faster than before.

“Fuck, Em, you’re like a vice grip.” Dean moaned, pulling her legs to his shoulders to get a deeper angle.

Emily mewled out, she had never felt so full before, nor hand any man felt so deep inside her. Dean leaned down to her breasts, sucking on them as he built up a fast, but steady rhythm. She pulled his lips to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck as their tongues battled for dominance over one another.

The room was full of hot moans and skin slapping skin. Neither of them had ever had a one-night stand feel this way, they both knew this was something more, and it terrified them both. Dean held Emily tight as he pounded into her, whispering sweet nothings and praises in her ear as he roughly played with her clit, producing multiple orgasms from her small body as her walls clenched around his length.

“Fuck, Em I just realized I’m not wearing a condom.” Dean stopped, halting his actions inside her, he couldn’t believe how stupid he had been, not that he had any condoms on him anyway, he hadn't had sex in years, he hadn’t needed to worry about protection for a long time. Emily brushed his hair back from his beautiful eyes, kissing him softly on the lips.

“It’s okay, I have an implant, we’re totally safe, and I’m clean, it’s been years so we’re all good.” She promised, running her fingers through his beard as she smiled up at him.

“Okay, good, thank god.” He laughed, picking up his pace once more as he continued thrusting. “Years huh? A beautiful girl like you?” Emily rolled her eyes, swatting him on the chest lightly as she bit down on her lip.

“Just shut up and fuck me.” She giggled, pulling him into another heated kiss as she reached between their bodies to teasingly squeeze at his balls, making his thrusts sloppier with every move.

“Ohhh, fuck Em, I’m gonna- fuck.” Dean groaned into the crook of her neck, coating her walls with thick ropes of come.

Emily rubbed his back as he rode out his orgasm, leaving a trail of kisses on his shoulder as he caught his breath before he pulled his head back to look down at her.

“You okay there?” She asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he looked at her happily.

“Yeah, I’m fucking great.” He laughed, kissing her once more before he pulled out of her core, a mix of their combined come leaked out of her center and onto the blanket beneath them. “You okay?” He asked, rolling off her onto the empty side of the bed.

“Yeah, um holy fuck.” She laughed breathlessly; she had never orgasmed so many times during sex before. “That was amazing.” She looked over to him, he was watching her with a goofy smile on his face.

“Yeah, it really was.” Dean whispered, opening up an arm for her to crawl into, kissing the top of her head lightly as she got comfortable on his chest while he pulled a blanket on top of them.

“I can honestly say, I’ve never orgasmed that many times during sex. I usually have to fake it.” She giggled, blushing at her honesty.

“You’ve been sleeping with the wrong guys if you have to fake it. They weren’t taking care of you.” Dean replied, proud that her body responded to his touch the way it did.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Dean wrapped his arms around her tighter, kissing her forehead lovingly.

“You said it had been years, how many?” He asked as she traced his tattoo with her finger.

“Um, 5 years?” She bit her lip, looking into his green eyes embarrassed.

“Jesus, I mean it’s been 3 years for me so I have no room to talk but I just can’t believe that with how gorgeous you are. He remarked, rubbing her arm as he spoke, feeling completely at ease with her.

“Yeah well, no one was exactly knocking down my door.” Emily explained absentmindedly.

“I would’ve been.” He eagerly replied, making her smile.

“You’re sweet.” She kissed his chest, lips lingering on his skin before she pulled away. “What does this mean?” She asked, fingers grazing the smooth skin of his tattoo.

Dean looked down at the black anti-possession mark momentarily as he held her.

“It’s kind of a family thing. Sam had one too.” He explained, thinking about the day they had decided to get branded.

“Like a family crest?” She wondered aloud; Dean smiled at the thought.

“Something like that yeah.”

“That’s cool, I’ve always wanted a tattoo but I hate needles too much, I’m afraid it’s going to hurt.” He chuckled lightly at her.

“It’s not that bad, I’ve been through worse.” She smiled lightly up at him; it was easy to get lost in his eyes.

“My ex-boyfriend was covered in tattoos. Arms, legs, he even had his entire back tattooed. It was too much. She put her hands up, gesturing to stop, making Dean laugh.

“Maybe he was in a secret cult and you didn’t know it.” He joked, making Emily laugh.

“You know, he didn’t talk a whole lot so you never know.” She shrugged, “But this, this is sexy. It makes you look really good. Not that you didn’t look good before because obviously.” She rambled, looking up at him. He was watching her again with that goofy smile on his face.

“You are such a dork.” He laughed, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss, pressing her hands to his chest as his tongue dipped into her mouth. They pulled away from the kiss, catching their breath, “Was he a bad boyfriend?” Emily shook her head.

“No, he was thoughtful, he just didn’t talk a lot, and when he did it was usually to bitch about work or to tell me he had to reschedule another date. It was an on and off thing for years, but I couldn’t see a future with him so I ended it with him 5 years ago and there hasn't been anyone since.” She played with the blanket covering their bodies as she spoke.

“Were you in love with him?” She shrugged.

“I guess? I- I don’t know, he did things that made me think ‘ _oh my god you’re the one_ ’ and then he would do other things that would remind me of my dad and all the warning signs would start blaring. I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been in love.” Dean nodded, wondering what she meant about her dad.

“I’m selfishly glad it didn’t work out.” Dean whispered into her hair, kissing her head once again.

“Oh yeah?” She smirked, biting her lip as he leaned down for another kiss.

“Yeah.” He whispered against her lips as her hand dipped under the blanket to grab his member for another round.


End file.
